


Your Voice

by smile_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sadness, prima del ritrovamento di Shiro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Keith è distrutto dall'aver perso Shiro nuovamente, Allura gli da qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarlo.Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> La frase "Patience yields focus" l'ho lasciata in inglese perché mi suonava meglio, spero non vi dia troppo fastidio

La porta della sua stanza si aprì con un fruscio che a stento udì preso com’era dai pensieri torbidi che gli agitavano la mente. Fece un paio di passi avanti con gli occhi bassi e fu fuori, nel corridoio buio delle loro stanze. Era presto ancora nessuno si svegliava, in più la giornata di ieri li aveva sfiniti a giudicare da quello che aveva detto Lance. Il pubblico li aveva trattenuti fino a tardi per chiedere foto, autografi e per i festeggiamenti.

«Che stronzata» sputò Keith tra i denti. Odiava che i suoi amici si perdessero in cose inutili e futili, come se fossero degli idol qualunque e non dei _paladini_. Nonostante ciò più che tirarsi fuori da simili perdite di tempo non poteva fare, i suoi compagni erano liberi di impegnare le loro vite in ciò che ritenevano importante, sebbene non riuscisse a spiegarsi come ci potesse essere qualcosa di più importante del ritrovare Shiro. I pugni si strinsero automaticamente così come la mandibola si indurì. Lo avevano cercato ovunque, in ogni parte dell’universo dove erano riusciti a spingersi, in ogni pianeta abbandonato o meno. Ma di Shiro non aveva trovato traccia, era come se fosse sparito nel nulla, lasciando il vuoto dietro di sé e dentro di lui. A volte durante la notte, quando il suo corpo era scosso dai tremiti del pianto e la mente era offuscata dalla stanchezza e dal dolore quasi aveva pensato che Shiro non fosse mai davvero esistito, se non nella sua testa. Altrimenti come poteva spiegare il fatto che gli altri si fossero arresi così presto? Perché gli altri si erano arresi e lui no? L’unica risposta che riusciva a darsi era che Shiro non era mai esisto e i suoi compagni si erano semplicemente scocciati di dargli corda. Avevano smesso di assecondare le fantasie deliranti di Keith circa quest’uomo che lo aveva reso quello che era, che gli aveva insegnato ciò che sapeva e che lo aveva spinto a diventare un paladino. L’ultima volta che gli era successo aveva provato a riportare alla mente il suo viso ma le immagini della sua fantasia si erano sovrapposte ai ricordi creando un flusso opaco e indistinto di immagini che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco, vedeva il volto di Shiro che gli sorrideva e poi sentiva il suo tocco sulla spalla e le sue labbra che lo sfioravano, ma qualcosa dentro di lui continuava a dirgli che non era successo davvero, che stava impazzendo e che i suoi amici avevano ragione. Sentiva la sua voce sussurrargli parole di conforto durante la notte, lo sentiva pronunciare il suo nome in tantissimi modi diversi e con tantissime sfumature, ma poteva davvero dire che era la vera voce di Shiro e non qualcosa nella sua mente? 

 

Scosse forte la testa per cacciar via quei pensieri nei quali sempre più spesso ricadeva anche di giorno ormai. Shiro era reale. Tutti i suoi ricordi con lui lo attestavano. Il fatto stesso che lui fosse lì era una prova che Shiro fosse reale. Black era una prova che Shiro fosse reale. Voltron lo era. Cercò di tornare ad essere padrone della sua mente respirando lentamente e a fondo.

«Keith» la voce dolce di Allura lo riportò presente a sé stesso. Fece scattare gli occhi verso di lei. «Sei già sveglio?»

«Vado a cercare Shiro» disse semplicemente come giustificazione al fatto che avesse dormito solo tre ore.

Allura sospirò piano, guardandolo con il viso affranto. «Keith magari oggi puoi venire con noi…»

«A fare cosa? A volteggiare in mezzo ad una folla in delirio che ci acclama?» il tono era basso e stanco ma al fondo erano ben visibili l’amarezza e il disappunto che provava per tutti loro.

«Keith, so cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno di caro, ma prima o poi bisogna lasciarlo andare…»

Il suo sguardo si indurì a tal punto che quello di Allura si allargò sorpreso e impaurito. «Io non mi arrenderò mai», aveva inconsapevolmente stretto i pugni tanto da farsi sbiancare le nocche.

Allura sembrò recuperare un po’ della sua determinazione e sicurezza, senza abbandonare la nota dolce di cui era impregnata la sua voce. «Keith, devi concentrarti su ciò che è reale adesso…»

«Shiro è reale!»

Aveva urlato. Senza che lo avesse davvero voluto fare. Senza che lo avesse previsto. Allura smise di parlare per un attimo e poi tentò di ricominciare ma Keith la superò, con i pensieri cupi e tetri in subbuglio che minacciavano di spaccargli la testa in due e gli occhi spalancati che guardavano ad un passato ormai lontano.

 

 

 

Shiro non lo aveva trovato neanche quella volta. Quando tornò a palazzo stanco e sfiduciato più della mattina, Keith non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno. Se ne andò nella sua stanza senza mangiare, deciso a farsi una doccia veloce e buttarsi sul letto. La porta della sua stanza si aprì con il solito fruscio. Era esattamente come l’aveva lasciata, tranne che per una scatoletta poggiata sul letto sfatto. Keith se la rigirò un paio di volte nelle mani e nell’atto un foglio scivolò dall’interno. Lo prese curioso, con un sopracciglio alzato che dava al suo viso finalmente un’espressione diversa dal dolore. La calligrafia era elegante e fine.

 

_Avere un ricordo tangibile di mio padre mi ha aiutato a ricordare_

_Che era reale, spero che questo possa aiutare anche te._

_Mi dispiace per questa mattina._

_Allura_

Keith lasciò il biglietto su letto e gli si sedette accanto, ancora più incuriosito ma con un solco al centro della fronte che aveva ormai sostituito l’espressione di poco prima. Aprì la scatola nera e si rese conto che al suo interno c’era un registratore. Le mani gli iniziarono a tremare preannunciando ciò che avrebbe sentito di lì a poco. Con gli occhi fissi sulla scatoletta nera e la mente stranamente vuota premette il pulsante di accensione.

Una voce robotica annunciò la data di un giorno di qualche anno prima, aggiungendo poi, ‘Prima formazione di Voltron’.

 

_«No. Possiamo farcela dobbiamo credere in noi stessi»_

«Shiro…»

 

_«Non possiamo arrenderci .Siamo l’unica speranza dell’universo.»_

Rimase con lo sguardo fisso davanti a lui, le dita strette attorno al registratore e gli occhi che continuavano inumidivano. Quella era la voce di Shiro. Come aveva potuto dimenticarla? Come aveva potuto dimenticare il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome, facendolo sfumare alla fine? Come aveva potuta anche solo pensare che Shiro non fosse vero?.

_«Tutti contano su di noi. Non possiamo fallire. E non falliremo!»_

«Lui… lui conta su di me»

 

Le lacrime iniziarono a scendergli sulle guance. La voce di Shiro nel registratore gli portava alla mente immagini e ricordi veri, vividi e reali, così come erano accaduti. Ricordava la prima volta che avevano formato Voltron e Shiro gli aveva detto cosa fare, dando coraggio a tutti. Perché era questo che faceva Shiro, ispirava le persone a fare del loro meglio. Ispirava lui ad essere una versione migliore di sé stesso.

«Io non posso lasciarlo… Io…»

 

_«Keith… Keith sono qui. Sto bene»_

Si fermò per un instante ripescando nei suoi ricordi. Gli tornò in mente il pianeta sul quale si erano schiantati, quando Shiro era ferito e tre creature aliene stavano per divorarlo. 

Sentire la richiesta d’aiuto e al tempo stesso la fiducia che provava verso di lui nella voce di Shiro gli fecero venire un brivido lungo tutto il corpo.

 

  _«Keith, stai bene? Che è successo?»_

«Shiro...» sussurrò tra le lacrime «mi manchi». Le spalle presero a scuotersi forte a causa dei singhiozzi che non riusciva a fermare. «S-sto facendo del mio meglio Shiro. Sto facendo del mio meglio»

 

_«Ti è rimasto impresso, vero?»_

Keith spalancò gli occhi. «Patience yields focus» disse tra sé e sé, con lo sguardo che andava febbrilmente da una parte e dall’altra, senza una meta. Si costrinse a respirare.

_Inspira._

_Espira._

_Inspira._

_Espira._

Le lacrime iniziarono a diradarsi e i singhiozzi a farsi meno violenti. Ancora una volta uno degli insegnamenti di Shiro lo stava aiutando.

«Patience yields focus» ripetè ancora una volta. Shiro glielo aveva detto tanto, troppo tempo fa ma quel consiglio aveva aiutato Keith così tante volte che era diventato quasi un mantra per lui.

 

Si rese conto che una corda era stata lanciata nella melma e nel fango che gli occludevano i polmoni, riempivano la bocca e oscuravano gli occhi, giungendo sin dentro al suo cuore. Era bianca e splendete e risuonava di tutte le parole che Shiro aveva pronunciato nella sua vita.

Ora stava a Keith scegliere se prenderla o meno, se fidarsi. Con coraggio e disperazione si attaccò a quella che era l’unica luce bianca rimastagli e sperò che qualcuno lì sopra lo tirasse su, ma nel mentre non si sarebbe arreso. Avrebbe continuato a sfidare il fango buio che lo tirava giù e giorno dopo giorno avrebbe conquistato un centimetro in più di quella corda luminescente che aveva la voce di Shiro, che lo avrebbre portato avanti, e che gli avrebbe detto cosa fare.

Strinse forte tra le mani il registratore. Si accucciò sul letto e giurò a sé stesso e a Shiro che non si sarebbe mai arreso, che lo avrebbe cercato per anni ancora se fosse stato necessario. Perché Ora aveva la sua corda luminosa ad indicargli la strada e non l’avrebbe lasciata andare per nessun motivo al mondo.

 

 

 


End file.
